Dark Roses
by Naomi.Mili
Summary: Historia de ocs y FT. Aquella mujer no recordaba nada, pero Natsu sabia mas de lo que aparentaba, no solo el, si no que todo el gremio. Con la ayuda de Sora, ella intentara recordar y descubrir quien es en verdad. Lucy comenzo a pensar que natsu la ama a ella? que pasara entre los dos? por que ella tuvo que volver a aparecer? por que sufren asi? Todo los llevara al comienzo.
1. Chapter 1

**Y despues de tanto tiempo... HOLAAAAAAAAAAA! volvio, de a poco! no es que volvi de golpe para seguir mis fics y demas, solo queria publicar la historia de mi oc, y tal vez, no se, siga mis otros fanfictions, NO SE, estoy pensandolo y viendo si tengo tiempo, el ballet, la escuela, el anime, los edits de mis ocs requieren mucho tiempo, y tengo de tiempo nada, pero vere si puedo llegar a tomarle el hilo a las hitorias, por ahora me centrare en escribir de vez en cuando esta historia de mis ocs.  
buenoo! como pueden ver esta historia es sobre Fairy Tail y mas que nada mis ocs!  
Espero que les guste! dejen su opinion (buenas, si tienen algo malo para decir guardenselo porfa no quiero pasar malos ratos con eso)  
pueden visitar mi Deviantart:  
http_:_/_/_naomi_sato_oc_._deviantart_.com_/_ (quitenle los guiones bajos al ponerlo!)  
y buenoooo espero que les guste! nos leemossss!  
los quiero a todos! gracias por aguantar mi inactividad!**

* * *

Darck Roses:

Capítulo 1: Ella

Y allí estaba ella, en el medio del fin del mundo, todo lo que había amado estaba siendo destruido, no quedaba más nada que hacer, sus ojos rojos derramaban lagrimas sin parar, su cuerpo entero temblaba, frente suyo, llasia el cuerpo de la persona que ella había amado, eso no podía de estar pasando, la ciudad entera estaba en llamas, todo era caos, ruinas, se podían escuchar los gritos desesperados de las personas, era el fin.

Miro sus manos llenas de sangre, la sangre de su amado, no lo soporto más, callo de rodillas sin dejar de llorar, Ryan, el único al que su corazón podía amar, aquel rubio de ojos azules, que la había aceptado tal cual era, por un intento de mostrarle el mundo...

Pego un grito ahogado, de su interior, salió una gran luz, la cual envolvió todo, el mundo estaba llegando a su fin.

Todo era oscuro, no podía sentir nada, ver nada, solo oscuridad, como la que sentía en su interior en esos momentos, todo lo que había amado, todo el mundo que había creado se había hecho trizas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, extendió su mano sin parar de llorar hacia la nada, todo había terminado, era mejor, cederle el poder de la muerte y destrucción a otra persona.

La imagen de una niña en una capsula de cristal apareció de la nada, sus cabellos eran blancos, su cuerpo pálido, parecía no respirar, parecía no tener vida propia, la miro fijamente, fue hacia ella. Esa niña era total y completamente hermosa, dudo un momento, pero al final, se decidió a hacer aquello, sedería su lugar como la nueva muerte a esa niña.

Tras esto, el final dio un nuevo comienzo, el comienzo de la muerte de los humanos, el comienzo de una nueva y trágica historia.

Sora Okawa, ese era su nombre, un adolescente de 19 años de edad como cualquier otro, o eso aparentaba, a su corta edad el vivía solo, ¿sus padres?, ambos habían muerto en un trabajo muy arriesgado, claro está que tenía la ayuda de su gremio, o mejor dicho ex gremio.

Ambos pertenecían a Fairy Tail, pero, tras su muerte él se había decidido a fundar un gremio independiente, sin base en ningún lugar, solo se encargaban de los enemigos más peligrosos que querían destruir con todo, ¿su misión? aniquilarlos a todos.

Tras unos vagos recuerdos, había pensado ponerle el nombre de "Darck Roses", un gremio lleno de pasados oscuros, delicados como las rosas, pero crueles como sus espinas.

Aquel pelinegro miro la hora, solo era mediodía. Tenía tiempo para ir al gremio de sus padres.

Se levantó de su cama y camino hacia su baño, donde intento peinar aquellos rebeldes cabellos. Sus ojos, uno azul y el otro roja, demostraban que la noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde leyendo libros, nada de otro mundo que digamos.

-Sora! ¿Estás en casa? - el grito de una mujer provenía desde el segundo piso, seguido de ciertas risas con otra persona, el mencionado miro su reflejo y gruño, sí que tenía amigos molestos

-Sora espero no encontrar ninguna mujer en tu cama cuando suba!- JAJA muy gracioso de su parte, o eso pensó el, a Kuroh le ENCANTABA molestarlo de esa manera  
-oye ambos sabemos que Sora no es así- rio la mujer, claro está que Yuna lo conocía mas que bien, eran amigos de la infancia después de todo.

Sora salió del baño luciendo sus típicas ropas rojas y un collar con un diamante, lo había tenido desde... desde siempre ahora que lo pensaba, no le dio mucha importancia a eso, miro a su pequeño Exeed, Pixi y rasco su cabezita, era tan solo un gatito de menos de un año de edad. Camino hacia su mesa de noche y tomo el libro que se había quedado leyendo " Técnica de Ballet para hombres", si, como habían leído, Sora era un bailarín de ballet, había ganado varios premios, incluso un gran reconocimiento. Yuna entro a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama de sora abrazando a Pixi, el cual recién despertaba. El pelinegro la miro de reojo con cariño y rio un poco, Yuna era como su hermana menor.

\- sora, si no vamos pronto Natsu y Lucy se enojaran- se quejó ella abrazando más a Pixi, el cual la miro adormilado antes de dormirse en sus brazos  
-en eso tiene razón, han estado guardando un trabajo para ti todo este tiempo, si o si quieren ir contigo- Sora tomo su chaqueta y los miro de reojo arqueando una ceja  
-¿conmigo? qué clase de trabajo es? - pregunto el caminando hacia la puerta donde se encontraba su amigo, este negó con la cabeza, no sabía que se traía ese par entre manos  
-es un peligroso trabajo...- la alegre Yuna se puso seria, parándose de golpe con Pixi en brazos- el maestro ha tomado la decisión de que hagan ese trabajo, y ellos te quisieron agregar por tu "marca" - Sora se tensiono de pies a cabeza, llevo su mano a su collar y lo sostuvo con fuerza, eso tenía que ver con su pasado, estaba seguro.

-como sea, vamos, este trabajo es importante para ti, Sora- Kuroh tenía razón, salió del cuarto de su amigo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, Yuna le lanzo una mirada a Sora antes de seguir a Kuroh, junto al dormido Exeed.

Kuroh y Yuna eran unos grandes amigos, los mejores que podría tener, prácticamente habían crecido todos juntos, Yuna era un poco más enana que él, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y cabellos castaños lisos, en su hombro derecho una cicatriz, de su pasado, era una muchacha alegre y energética , siempre sonreía y alentaba a todos en los peores momentos, verla llorar, realmente rompía el corazón de todos a la mitad, sus ropas consistían en una falda, botas, medias altas hasta las rodillas y un top con un corsé, su magia era increíble, podía invocar almas de los animales y hacer que lucharan con ella. Kuroh era más alto que el, más maduro y serio, sus ojos violetas lo hacían atractivo, sus cabello negro y rojos eran largos y los recogía en una coleta siempre, usualmente usaba camisetas de mangas cortas apegadas a su pecho musculoso, pantalones ajustados y botas, era un Dragón Slayer celestial, a la vez intentaba investigar más tipos de medicinas, no solo por su magia, si no que ayudar a las personas le apasionaba, era un hombre de familia, aunque su actitudes no lo demostrasen mucho, pero amaba a los niños. El gremio de Fairy Tail era enorme, y estaba siempre alegre y lleno de personas, sinceramente Sora vivía a una cuadra de la casa de Lucy, y muy cerca del gremio, así que la ida no era mucho caminar, pero le encantaba caminar por Magnolia, se sentía libre y feliz, su ciudad era acogedora. Como siempre, el gremio estaba a los gritos, parecía a ver una pelea, y, como Yuna había deducido debían de ser Gray y Natsu peleando como siempre.  
Al entrar se podía ver a esos dos peleando y llamándose por apodos tan raros y graciosos, al final su amiga había acertado, Lucy intentaba separar a Natsu diciéndole sobre el nuevo trabajo que tomarían pero nada, Juvia estaba como siempre detrás de gray diciendo lo apuesto que era, Mirajane se encontraba con Erza y Wendy hablando animadamente, los demás reían y bebían como siempre, parecía que Levy y Cana habían salido a una misión, Gajeel se encontraba cantando junto con Lily, Happy intentaba seducir a Charle, nada cambiaba en ese gremio, todo era... tan especial y acogedor, ese siempre seria su hogar, por más que era parte de un gremio independiente de ahora en más, con ayuda del maestro Makarov, claro está.

-oh mira quien ya ha despertado!- sonrió Yuna mirando a Pixi, el cual abría sus hermosos ojos rosados y miraba a la castaña sonriendo un poco

-ohayo...- bostezo un poco y saco sus pequeñas alitas, le costaba volar, sí, pero aun así intento volar hacia la cabeza de la castaña

-buenos días dormilón- sonrió sora mirándolo, Pixi era una ternura en vida.

Sora lo encontró un día en un trabajo siendo un pequeño huevo, decidió criarlo con ayuda de Natsu y Lucy, gracias a ellos nacido ese pequeño Exeed que se robó el cariño de mucho, es más, tanta era la ternura que emanaba que siempre tenía la atención de todo el gremio, incluso de Happy, Charle y Lily.  
Erza había separado a Natsu y Gray, pero ahora, en lugar de ser la pelea de ellos dos, paso a ser la pelea de los tres, estaban discutiendo a gritos, hasta que la susodicha se cansó y le dio a ambos una lección. Se la merecían.  
El muchacho comenzó a reír mirando a Natsu y Gray, los cuales ahora le pedían perdón a la pelirroja, Lucy se percató de la risa de Sora, jamás pero jamás lo escucho reír de esa manera, sora siempre había sido reservado, pero escucharlo así, le robo una sonrisa. La rubia se sumergió en sus pensamientos mirando a Sora con cariño y algo más, no cabía decir que ella le tenía mucho aprecio y cariño, pero, esos sentimientos eran solo de hermanos, ella y Natsu fueron su único sustento cuando el joven adolescente perdió a sus padres, ambos lo habian sacado delante, sin ellos, el no sería quien es hoy en día, ambos le ayudaron a entrenar, ambos le cuidaron, cuando tan solo era un niño, ahora se podía decir que casi todos en el gremio eran casi adultos. Sora y Natsu se llevaban unos 4 años, con Lucy 3 años, pero eso no evitaba que lo viera como un pequeño niño en busca de amor familiar. No solo era por la cuestión de que lo sacaron delante, sino que, tenían tantas cosas en común, ninguno de los dos tenia padres, ninguno de los dos tenia hogar al que volver, incluso, sufrían del mismo abuso cuando niños, se entendían a la perfección, por ese motivo se había creado un lazo tan fuerte entre ellos dos, Sora conocía los más grandes secretos de Lucy, como Lucy los de él. Tan así era su relación que Natsu ya comenzaba a tenerle celos a Sora. Aunque en parte estaba orgulloso del hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo su amigo, el controlaba el fuego, así que era un gran oponente para entrenar o pelear, Natsu le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, por eso y más estaba muy orgulloso del pelinegro, se ganó un cariño importante en Fairy Tail y verlo crecer así fundando un gremio, lo ponía muy orgulloso.

-Sora… has venido- sonrió Lucy caminando hacia él, al verla, el mencionado sonrió como solía hacerlo, ampliamente, tal y como Natsu, ambos eran iguales en ese sentido.

-Lucy, claro no me perdería por nada ese trabajo con ustedes- el pequeño Pixi se apoyó en la cabeza de sora sonriéndole a Lucy

-hola Pixi- sonrió está mirando con ternura al pequeño gatito  
\- ¿y bien? Podrían decirme de que se trata este trabajo- exigió saber el pelinegro, Lucy dudo, no es que no quería decirle, si no, que hablar de "Eso" y de "Ella" le provocaba dolor, ya que, aun la querían por esos lados y todo lo que había pasado luego de descubrir lo de END y lo que le siguió, habían dejado muchas heridas abiertas, y más cuando al fin la paz se había instalado en Fairy Tail… todo eso tuvo que pasar. Miro a Sora armándose de valor, pero, cuando abrió sus labios para producir una palabra, Natsu la interrumpió, estando al margen de lo que sucedía.

\- el maestro pide hablar ya con nosotros- el salvo a Lucy de una muy grande.

Lucy y Natsu cruzaron miradas. Natsu era el más dolido de esa situación, "Ella" era alguien que lo ayudaba en todo tanto como Lucy, "Ella" era como su hermana, saber eso… ver lo que había provocado, lo destruyo por dentro, eran heridas que Lucy había intentado reparar, pero, con su nueva aparición… ¡POR LOS DIOSES QUE MAS SUFRIMIENTO TENIAN QUE PASAR!, ¿Por qué no los dejaban ya tranquilos?¿porque ella tenía que padecer todo aquello? Ninguno lo entendía, esas heridas eran cada vez más profundo conforme al paso del tiempo, "Ella" jamás iba a cumplir sus sueños de enamorarse, casarse y tener una familia, estaba destinada a sufrir, como el maestro decía "Alguien como ella en este mundo, aunque consiga el amor que tanto busca, le será arrebatado, ella no puede ser amada, no puede amar, ella merece el sufrimiento eterno". Nadie lo comprendía, siendo tan buena, tan atenta…. Lo único que podían hacer por ahora, era ayudarla.

* * *

Ella corría por el aquel bosque aterrador, desesperada y asustada. ¿De quién escapaba? No lo sabía, pero solo tenía que hui de allí lo más rápido posible. Encontró un viejo templo de una deidad, miro detrás de sí, no era uno, si no que miles, su rostro se llenó de terror, se cubrió más con aquella caperuza roja, sus pies descalzos estaban llenos de rasguños, sus manos tenían vendajes viejos, ensangrentados, rotos, se podía ver, que su cuerpo no era normal, tenía unas grietas de las cuales resaltaban diamantes. Al saltar una rama, perdió el equilibrio y cayó rodando hasta chocar contra un árbol. Al intentar incorporarse con rapidez, dio que tenía en su hombro derecho, una rama clavada, ahogo un grito de dolor, casi desesperada se quitó esa rama del hombro y levanto del suelo, seguiría a delante, una simple herida no era nada para ella, su cuerpo se curaría por si solo luego. Ellos estaban cada vez más y más cerca, si no huía rápido quien sabe que le sucedería, tenía miedo, estaba temblando, en esos momentos deseaba que alguien la salvase, pero no, estaba sola, en medio de un bosque, a borde de su propia muerte.  
No lo pensó dos veces y entro en aquel templo que había visto, por dentro estaba deteriorado, lleno de plantas y rocas, siguió caminando hasta pasar de una gran sala a unos pasillos, perdiéndose dentro de aquel lugar, su collar en forma de diamante brillaba cada vez más, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, el cansancio, la sed, el hambre, sueño, todo lo que sentía se estaba apoderando de ella, pero sacaba fuerzas de su interior para seguir. Su rostro estaba sucio, su cuerpo entero lo estaba, sucia, herida. Paso a una gran sala y cerro la gran puerta de piedras con aquellas fuerzas sacadas de su interior. Parecía un bosque por dentro, el techo era alto, viejo, colgaban raíces y lianas, se podía ver que el techo dejaba un cuadrado sin cerrar donde entraba la luz, camino hacia el centro del lugar, mirando las paredes llenas de dibujos, paso sus dedos por los retratos, paso entre los árboles y quedo parada viendo aquel techo con admiración. La puerta comenzó a ser forzada, alguien intentaba tirarla abajo, pero ella estaba concentrada en la luz que entraba. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, cuando quiso reaccionar, esa cosa se abalanzo sobre ella y….El grito de aquella mujer se escuchó por todo el bosque, haciendo que los pájaros volasen asustados.

* * *

Sora se encontraba caminando por el bosque junto con Natsu, Lucy, Happy y Pixi. Mientras caminaba escuchando a sus amigos discutir como siempre, se había sumergido en sus pensamientos, aquel bosque… ese lugar, sentía por una extraña razón que lo llamaba, sentía que el necesitaba adentrarse más y más en ese bosque, sentía que alguien necesitaba de su ayuda, alguien importante para él, pero… ¿Quién?, no lo comprendía, pero la angustia, la desesperación y el dolor se hacía provecho de él.

-¡Sora! Cuando volvamos a casa pelearas conmigo- Natsu lo saco de sus pensamientos, lo miraba con su típica gran sonrisa y su puño cerrado frente a él, el pelinegro lo miro confundido unos minutos y luego rio.

\- por supuesto, ya verás que te ganare- aseguro ese, Lucy solo puso los ojos en blanco, ambos eran tan idiotas.

-Ninguno de los dos ganara- concluyo la rubia cruzada de brazos- además terminaran destruyendo el gremio, como siempre- aseguro, pues eso era verdad, siempre terminaban rompiendo algo.

-Lucy tiene razón Natsu, además no queremos destruirlo tan pronto acabaron de reconstruirlo- Happy se encontraba comiendo un pescado mientras volaba, Pixi lo miro con admiración y luego a Sora, como podían ver, era de pocas palabras.

-Sora te meterás en líos- susurro el pequeño gatito, con una voz suave y tierna, lo que provoco ternura en Lucy.

-está bien está bien no pelearemos- murmuro con mal humor Natsu.

-Pixi tienes razón- rio un poco tomándolo en sus manos y mirándolo con cariño, el pequeño gatito le sonrió y saco sus diminutas alitas intentando volar, si se cansaba podía apoyarse en cualquiera.

-oye Natsu compórtate, no seas tan niño….- comenzó a decir Lucy pero sora no logro escuchar toda la conversación, ya que de la nada, sintió un dolor en el pecho.

No había más que decir, miro sorprendido frente a ellos, a unos cuantos metros había un templo, su pecho dolía, no entendía el por qué, pero, sabía que allí estaba quien necesitaba su ayuda. De la nada su marca en su muñeca comenzó a quemar, esa marca que tenía desde su nacimiento, le dolía demasiado. Natsu se percató de aquello, Lucy camino hacia él y le pregunto si se encontraba bien pero… lo único que hizo el pelinegro fue mirar frente a ellos, a aquel templo, antes de salir corriendo con rapidez. Quien sea que estuviera ahí, lo necesitaba, necesitaba de él, necesitaba su ayuda. Por una extraña razón, no supo quién era el, de donde provenía.  
Imágenes raras pasaban en su cabeza, una sonrisa, una niña, una promesa, otro niño, unos ojos azules y cabellera rubia, un golpe de su parte, risas de otros niños, y luego, el rostro de esa niña en adulta, sus labios rojos, sus ojos… no los podía ver, pero, las lágrimas caían sin parar por sus mejillas. Mas corría y las imágenes azotaban con más rapidez su cabeza, millones de imágenes, un niño de cabellos marrones, una niña pelirroja, un reflejo en el espejo, cabellos rubios propios, no entendía que era eso, que eran esos sentimientos abrumadores que le llegaban de la nada, no entendía el por qué, la razón. Miro el templo unos momentos, escucho los gritos de sus amigos llamándolo, pero él no respondió, necesitaba ir allí, necesitaba saber quién era el que lo llamaba, porque el tenia esas imágenes dolorosas en su cabeza, la respuesta, se encontraba tan solo frente a él. Entro al templo corriendo sin hacerle caso a los gritos de Lucy. Natsu paro en seco al sentir un olor a rosas ahogador, tomo a Lucy de la mano y la miro serio, con tan solo mirarla de aquella manera, lo sabía, sabía a la perfección lo que estaba pasando. Sora corrió por los pasillos con rapidez, se suponía que el trabajo era buscar algo en ese bosque que lo relacionara con su "marca" y, sentía que lo estaba encontrando, su collar estaba brillando, su corazón latía a mas no poder, y, al abrir esa gran puerta de piedra y entrar a esa gran sala, el dolor, los recuerdos, los sentimientos, y la quemazón de su marca de nacimiento habían parado, pero, el brillo de su collar seguía. Camino hacia el centro, mirando todo con cautela, hasta que, frente a él, la vio.  
Allí yacía ella, sobre una gran "cama" tallada de piedras con palabras en latín, sus cabellos blancos como la nieve, terminaban en negros, sus mechones negros, sus pestañas blancas largas, su piel blanca como la nieve, suave, hermosa, su cuerpo perfecto, parecía no ser real. Sus labios eran carnosos y rojos ya de naturaleza, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus uñas largas pintadas de dorado. En su cuello un hermoso collar con un diamante, sus manos estaban unidas sobre su vientre. Lucía una capa roja, un vestido sencillo negro ajustado, su cuerpo estaba herido, pero aun así, se veía hermosa, en su hombro izquierdo tenía un tatuaje. La luz se centraba en ella, esa hermosa mujer que no habría sus ojos. Sora se quedó sin aliento al verla, más perfecta que la mismísima blanca nieves. Un olor a rosas salía de ella, delicado, exquisito.

-Naomi….- susurro sin aliento Natsu, su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Lucy se encontraba a su lado, con su misma expresión. Natsu callo de rodillas mirándola, allí, frente a él, estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, tan… tan pacifica… esa mujer que no merecía sufrir, esa mujer que hasta si era posible, daba su vida por él, o por Lucy.


	2. Nota: IMPORTANTE WATTPAD!

**IMPORTANTE! WATTPAD!**

 **Holaa a todos!  
si hace bastante tiempo que no aparezco por acá pero la razón es simple, he estado planeando distintas novelas propias, tomando cursos de escritura y concentrándome en mis estudios de comunicación social. Tuve unos años muy duros, conocí a personas que realmente no son lo que creí que eran y eso me llevo a dejar de escribir y perdí las ganas de todo, pero bueno eso ya no importa.**

 **Luego de pensarlo varias veces he decidido pasarme a Wattpad para publicar mis historias originales, si no les bastaba con un Natsu vampiro sexy pues acá tendrán mas vampiros sexys y creados completamente por mi.**

 **Como algunos sabrán mi sueño es ser escritora desde que aprendí a leer y escribir y es por eso que aproveche completamente esta pagina tanto como Wattpad para un dia llegar a ser eso que tanto deseo. Espero que entiendan, no puedo seguir escribiendo con personajes de anime, no me sale, cada idea, cada historia me las imagino con personajes propios y me dan ganas de hacerlas un futuro libro, así que mis queridos lectores, les pido por favor que se pasen a mi Wattpad cuando ustedes quieran, me aria muy feliz que mis conocidos de leyeran una historia 100% original mía.**

 **Y si es la primera vez que leen uno de mis fanfictions, igual los invito a pasarse por mi wattpad, me aria muy feliz!**

 **De verdad muchas gracias a todas esas personas que me alentaron y aun me alientan.**

 **A través de Wattpad tambien podremos hablar por inbox, esa es una gran ventaja, me encantaría poder hablar con mis lectores.**

 **Otra vez muchísimas gracias a todos, se los agradezco de corazon.**

 **Atte:**

 **Wattpad: https_:_/_/_www_._wattpad_._com_/_user_/_naomimili (al copiar el link quitenle por favor los _)**

 **Besos y felicidades para todos, nuevamente gracias!**

 **LOS AMO!**


End file.
